The objective of the proposed research is to determine the effectiveness and efficiency of two recently published self-help manuals for dependent smokers. A vast number of self-help behavior change manuals have been published over the past few years. Unfortunately, evaluations of these programs have not kept pace with their proliferation (Glasgow & Rosen, 1978; in press). This study proposes to evaluate two such recent manuals for smoking cessation. These manuals will be compared to a widely available minimal treatment condition within a 3 X 2 design which evaluates the manuals under self-administered and therapist-administered conditions. Dependent variables will include self-monitoring records of cigarette consumption, carbon monoxide levels, and cost-effectiveness indicies. Measures of subjects' recent life stresses, feelings of self-efficacy, and health related locus of control will also be included in an attempt to identify predictors of treatment outcome. The implications of such research for the treatment of addictive behaviors and the delivery of mental health services are discussed.